A Brother?
by The Amazing Emiko-chan
Summary: It starts off as a normal day but for Elleven it's the day that she'll meet her new sibling! Can she adjust to this new member of the family? Told from the point of view of my OC. so far no pairings. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me! I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and decided to write my own so yeah... here it is! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-man.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a totally normal day. I woke up, stayed in bed for about half an hour until my alarm went off and then dragged myself out of bed to go take a shower. After my shower I sat on my bed for 15 minutes reading manga and pretending to be choosing my outfit for the day. After that I spent another half hour actually choosing clothes and getting dressed. I brushed my hair and checked my phone. It was 6:45. I'm a little early so I take a minute to actually see what outfit I picked off the floor today.

I'm wearing my usual dark skinny jeans, tank top and pullover hoodie. My hair is always down and is pin straight and is a sort of burnt umber color. And always parted on the right. Always. I'm wearing different colored studs in my ear piercings and I have exactly two bracelets and five hair ties on my left wrist. My sweater sleeves are scrunched up to my elbows and my white jansport backpack is slung over my left shoulder. I look at my clock and its 6:50. Time to go.

I go downstairs to have breakfast and find out that I'm not alone.

"Mom, what's up?" I asked. "You're usually not awake when I come down."

"That's because I wanted to talk to you about something and I was supposed to tell you last night but, you see, I got really... Busy, and well, I—"

"You forgot." It wasn't a question. I knew she'd forgotten and it was fine with me.

"Um... Yeah." She admitted.

"That's fine." I sighed. "So what did you want to tell me about?"

"We're adopting." The question was hardly out of my mouth when she answered. My jaw drops and I gape at her for a minute. My thoughts on the other hand were moving really fast.

"Wait, what!?" I've always been an only child and I didn't want some little rugrat running around the house.

"That's why I wanted to tell you earlier so you wouldn't be too surprised when you came home."

"Wait. You mean they're coming today!?" I cried. Way to go mom. Tell me sooner next time! "Why didn't you ask me first!" She just smiled sadly.

"Because we knew you would complain." Said my father as he walked down the stairs.

It was true. My parents knew me we'll enough to predict my reaction.

"Honey, please don't think that we're trying to replace you." Said my mom as she hugged me.

"Oh it's not that." I said. "It's just that I don't want to have to look after little kid all the time."

My parents looked at each other then back at me. Just as my dad opened his mouth to say something the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to see the smiling face of my best friend.

"Hey Lenalee!" I said with a smile. "You're early."

"What do you mean early?" She asked, confused. "It's 7:15."

I sigh. I spent half an hour talking to my parents.

"Sorry, can you wait a minute while I grab my stuff?"

"Sure." She said and followed me inside. I ran to the kitchen to grab my bag and an apple of the table. I hugged and kissed my parents goodbye and left with Lenalee.

"So what happened?" Lenalee asked as we walked to school. "You're always waiting at the door by the time I get there."

"Oh my mom just surprised me a bit." I said taking a bite out of my apple.

"With a sibling?"she asked with a smirk. I almost choked.

"How do you know everything?!"

"You do know that our parents talk right? And you would know a lot more too if you got your head out of the clouds and paid attention once in a while!" It was true. I was sort of an airhead but I wouldn't admit it to her.

"I don't miss that much!" I meant to say it indignantly but it came out more as sheepish.

"Sure..." She said and I could tell that she wasn't convinced. "So are you going to Johnny's party on Saturday?"

"Who's Johnny?"

"He's been in our class every year since grade 1."

"Oh."

"I told you! You never pay any attention!" She laughed.

"Hey I pay attention to important things!"

"Like the math test first period?"

"We have math first period?"

She sighed. "Yes, now come on or we're going to be late."

So we chatted the rest of the way to school.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it okay? Please read and review! I really want to know how I did. The story will move a bit faster in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't think of a good name for the school so please, if you have a suggestion, tell me. Anyway please give me feedback! It would make me really happy! I'm also not sure if I got the ADHD types right. I got them from a friend so I don't know how accurate they are.

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**

* * *

Chapter 2

We ended up reaching school at around 7:40. That may seem a bit early considering our school starts at 8:30 but there is a reason. See, our school isn't a normal school. I go to St. Lyra's school for disturbed children. I know. Nice right? Most people just call it St. Lyra High but the students call it the Black Order. It works kind of like a normal school but kind of not.

Basically, it starts at grade one and goes all the way up to grade twelve. We have four classes a day and one therapy session that varies depending on your personal problem. Most of the students still live at home but it can act like a boarding school for special cases. Think of a school, an asylum, a hospital, a rehab center and an orphanage all mixed into one. Yeah it's weird but our town is tiny and instead of having all of those, we just need one big building. And when I say big, I mean BIG. Lenalee and I reached the school gates at 7:40 and it took us ten minutes to reach our group's usual meeting place.

"Levi-chan~! You're late!" I heard before taking a step to my left and sure enough a red blur comes flying at the spot where I was standing. I turn around to see Lavi sitting there rubbing his cheek.

"Levi-chan! You're mean!" He whined.

"If I hadn't moved, you still would have fallen, but you would have taken me with you." I said as he whimpered.

"What took you guys so long? Usually you're here first." I turned back around as a boy with poofy brown hair and huge round glasses walked towards us.

"Sorry Johnny," said Lenalee. "Lev had something come up this morning." She winked and he looked at me.

"Don't ask." I sighed. He shook his head and lead us towards the others.

I should probably tell you a bit about the group. First of all there's the main four. Basically that's me, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. Lavi is, as you know, that hyperactive redhead rabbit that came flying at me earlier. He's got ADHD predominantly impulsive and he's ALWAYS hyper but he's got a completely photographic memory and wicked detective skills. Lenalee doesn't actually have a disorder but her overprotective brother won't let her attend any school with boys in it that he can't stalk her all day long. My problem? I've got ADHD predominantly inattentive. I'm really forgetful and have a really hard time focusing. Kanda is the only one I haven't seen today. He's pretty tall, has long blue hair that's always kept in a high ponytail and is the only student allowed to carry a weapon at school. Ask me why the anger-management student is allowed to carry a katana around all day? One, because nobody's got the guts to take it from him and two, because he's just as dangerous without it. A couple guys were brave enough to call him a samurai wannabe and well... Lets just say they won't be doing that again.

Anyway, all of us have been here since grade 1 and we kind of rule the school. I know it sounds cheesy but its true. Everyone knows us and we probably have more influence on students than the teachers do. We're kind of like school celebrities. Even the seniors look up to us. We basically have control of all the clubs and after school activities. Even the teachers run things by us before making decisions. That's why we have meetings at 7:45 every morning. Speaking of which, we've reached the rest of the group.

Today, all the usual people are here. The main four and a few others like Johnny, Marie, and Daisya. Even Miranda is here. Miranda is a grade 12 with dark curly hair who is really pretty except for the huge bags under her eyes. She has anxiety issues and doesn't get much sleep.

"So what's up today?" I asked after greeting everyone.

"We're starting tryouts for the soccer team soon and I need to know when to schedule the practices." said Daisya. "I was hoping for a Tuesday or Thursday after school."

"Sorry Daisya," said Lenalee. "That's when we have cheerleading practice."

"What about Monday and Wednesday?" I asked. He thought about it.

"Yeah that should be okay." He said with a nod.

The whole meeting went normally. We heard about the usual news. Drama, gossip, a few important events coming up. Apparently there was a new kid coming today but nobody knows much about him. By the time we finished it was already 8:15. Just enough time to get to class before the bell. We all walked together towards the school.

* * *

So what do you think? There are probably a ton of mistakes considering I'm running on four hours of sleep and it's currently 11:40 so please if you find them, point them out for me. Ok? I'm working on the next chap and it will probably be up soon... Hopefully. Anyway Allen is coming in the next chapter! Finally! Im also going to bring in a bunch of other characters as teachers and maybe a Noah or two. Good night and see you later!


End file.
